The Dream
by MzBlack
Summary: What will be Bella's ultimate reality? Jacob/Bella!
1. The Dream

Was I dreaming? Jacob was walking towards me, down the beach at La Push. He was shirtless as usual, only in a pair of cut-off pants; he was barefoot. He was smiling, and he seemed to radiate as much light and energy as the glaring sun in the sky.

"My goodness, he's beautiful" I thought. I wanted to reach out for him, but something was stopping me. I felt cold, stone-hard hands gripping my wrists, holding them back. I spun around, looking at the gorgeous creature who was impeding my movement.

"Edward!" I gasped. He looked solemn, disappointed. I reached out slowly, intending to touch his smooth, granite face. As I neared his skin, gazing into his golden eyes, they began to darken…first brown, then increasingly red in color. He was not the same. His teeth were gleaming, and it was not the smile I had known and loved. He frightened me.

I stepped back, looking around frantically for Jacob. I saw him now, looking panicked, and running towards me as fast as he could—yet not appearing to get any closer.

Edward stepped closer to me, a look of anger on his face. He leapt towards me, his teeth sinking into my neck, and I heard Jacob scream as it went black. He was crying.

No, there was crying, but it wasn't Jacob. It was a baby's cry.

It was my baby's cry.

I woke up with a start, and sat up to look at my precious Anna, now just three months old. I smiled, smoothing her dark, nearly black hair as I removed her from the cradle next to my bed. I spoke soothing words as I kissed her, and cradled her close, placing her between me and the other occupant of the large bed, who still slept, snoring lightly. It was Anna's father. My husband. My Jacob.


	2. Father's Pride

I woke up to the sounds of beautiful wife soothing at our baby. Even has that thought crossed my mind, shivers ran through my body. Bella and I were married over a year ago, but the new realization every day that she was mine still made me tingly. Add to that my glowing pride over being a new father, and I was on top of the world.

Bella had become pregnant only weeks after our wedding; the pack, of course, hounding me mercilessly about that, but I chalked it up to werewolf fertility. After all, Emily was already a mother of two after three years of marriage to Sam, and nobody harassed Sam about that! The perks of being the Alpha, I suppose.

I finally opened my eyes, coming out of my reverie. I grinned as the light floated through the window, lightly playing across the face of my angel, and the cherubic little being in her arms.

She noticed I was awake and watching them.

"Hi," Bella said simply, a smile spreading to match mine. I sat up, grabbing her face and kissing her lightly, then taking Anna from her. She was so tiny in my large hands; fragile. But she looked at me with her innocent little eyes, and smiled.

I cradled her as gently as I could, kissing her forehead and chubby cheeks, cooing at her in response to her own. People could say that I was too young, at 21, to be a husband and a father; but no one could love this little one as much as me. Every morning that I was able to wake up and have her in my life again, I was blessed.

Again my thoughts were interrupted, but this time was unintentional; Bella had left the bed and was pacing the short expanse of the bedroom, watching me, with a nervous and almost guilty look on her face.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked quickly.

"I know it's been a long time…so….so maybe this doesn't mean anything." She sat down again, taking my hand in hers. "The dreams are back."


	3. Meaning

**Author's Note: I had originally intended this to be a one-chapter short story, but decided to see where it could go. I'm still not 100 sure, but hopefully it will go SOMEWHERE.:) Thank you for my reviews!**

**Also, I would love to be Stephenie Meyer, but I'm not...I thank her from the bottom of my heart for allowing me to not only enjoy her books, but her brilliant characters, and for letting me borrow them! **

If he weren't already the kind of father planning on buying a shotgun for the sole purpose of scaring off our daughter's future dates, I'm afraid he would have dropped our Anna. Thankfully, he was always one hundred percent aware of her, and instead handed her softly to me before he began pacing the same path I had been wearing on the hardwood floor moments before.

"The same dream?" he asked. I nodded. To outsiders, our reaction to a simple dream, something one has little control over, would seem completely irrational. In our little family, it was a different story.

It was much like the voices I heard the first time Edward had left me; a connection to another life. The last time these dreams had happened were during that same time; I tried not to dwell on them, they frightened me, and even worse, they gave me a sense of prophecy. Last time, they began and increased in frequency before Edward returned.

I somehow felt that he knew when my feelings for Jacob had increased. He popped back into my life whenever anything significant occurred in our relationship; the first, obviously, when he left me "for my own good" while I was still a 17-year-old student at Forks High. Jacob and I had grown closer and closer.

He showed up in Forks yet again when I agreed to be Jacob's wife, almost two years ago. He was still the same in most ways; but our decreased emotional connection seemed to allow more room for his bloodlust to grow. I had had to convince him that Jacob was my choice, again, and he left.

The dreams had started since Jacob and I had added to our family. Rather than taking away from our love for one another, Anna's birth had allowed our ability to love to increase, not only to accommodate her, but strengthening the ties between my husband and I.

Jacob was breathing heavily when he snapped me back into focus, making the bedsprings squeak noisily as he sat down by me. We looked into each others eyes, and we came to an unspoken understanding. The increasingly dark behavior Edward had exhibited with each "visit" made the idea all-the-more unnerving.

Edward was coming back.


End file.
